1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light source control device, and more particularly to a light source control device with a mechanical switch and an electronic switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as lamps, fans and so on, do not need complex manipulation. Therefore, a simple switch and a control integrate circuit (IC) are used to control the electronic apparatuses in order to simplify structure and increase manipulate conveniently. The switch is used as a single input terminal that can provide external control which may be varied to provide various operation models according to switching number of the switch correspondingly.
However, with one switch, constant switching damages and wears the switch over time. Therefore, a control device for an additional input terminal for an electronic apparatus that can provide external control thereto which may be varied, is desired.